


Where The Heart Is

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon won't leave the cabin. Martin wants to.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Don’t stop crying. You’re beautiful like that". Hope you like it, cuttooth!

The windows are slowly filling up with eyes.

They are all staring at Martin as Martin comes near, soft and half-lidded with affection. The tenderness Martin sees in them makes his chest tighten, but he tries to ignore them, moving over to the corner of the window where there is still visible glass. It's hard to see through - sometimes, the eyes cry, their tears staining the remaining window - but he can tell that the world outside is still the same, still a hellscape. In a way, it really is no better than what's contained within these walls.

Yet that's where Martin wants to go. He wants to breathe the outside air, as soaked with fear as it may be, he wants to see the stretch of the sky above, even though the eyes will be watching him from there too. The door is still open, unsealed; nothing to stop him from walking over to it and opening it, leaving this place.

He wants to. He should.

"Martin."

The eyes all blink as two slim hands slide over Martin's shoulders, caressing him.

"Please," Jon says, pressing up against him from behind. He pushes his cheek against Martin's, rubbing. "Come away from the window. There is nothing there."

"You know that's not true." Martin keeps his voice soft, but Jon flinches against him anyway, his fingers clenching down on Martin's shoulders. But he stays where he is, sliding his hands down so he can wind his arms around Martin, wrapping him in an embrace.

"Nothing _worthwhile_ is there." Jon turns his face towards Martin's cheek, pressing his nose into Martin's skin. It's cold, making Martin want to squirm, but he doesn't, letting Jon nuzzle him, hold him. "Be with me instead."

It would be so easy to walk over to the door.

Jon kisses his cheek and Martin sighs, leaning into Jon's arms.

"Bedroom, then?" he asks, a little crack breaking into his voice.

Jon shudders in relief against him, his arms tightening around Martin.

"Yes." He kisses Martin's cheek again before dropping his face down, brushing his lips against Martin's neck. He keeps one arm around Martin while sliding one hand up to Martin's throat, cupping the underside of his jaw.

"I will make it good for you." Jon turns Martin's face towards himself, meeting his eyes. Martin doesn't need to look at the window anymore to know that Jon's expression is exactly the same as that of the eyes in the window, so loving it hurts. "You are my world, Martin. I don't need anything else."

It's Martin's turn to shudder when Jon kisses him. 

He's still shuddering when Jon's lips part from his, when Jon strokes his cheek with the back of his hand. He hates that he's crying, that he's always crying.

"You are so beautiful when you cry." Jon's knuckles brush up side of his face, catching tears. "Never stop."


End file.
